


Frame of Reference

by Windswept_Diamonds



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Attack, BOTH, Contracts, Enemies, FrostIron - Freeform, I'm not sorry, Insanity, Madness, Magic, Multi, NO OC x ANYONE, Unease, Yaoi, friends - Freeform, loki/tony stark - Freeform, neither, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windswept_Diamonds/pseuds/Windswept_Diamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Avengers, but before Thor: The Dark World. Not OC x Anyone, not now nor in the future story. After the Chitauri Invasion, the fun is over for Loki and now he has to pay the price for his defeat. But he is not the only one who is enemies with Thanos. The Avengers and a woman named Eris, who is psychotic and has an impressive lust for power and blood. The three are drawn together and forced to fight for their own selfish/selfless reasons. War is on the horizon, Death is marching her army towards Earth and you know what they say in times like these; 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' Eventual Frostiron, slow burn to that though, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame of Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for clicking on this, it really means a lot! As I said before in the summary, the Original Character, Eris, will not be romantically interested or with anyone throughout the story. FrostIron will take a long time to happen, but it will happen eventually!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for clicking on this, it really means a lot! As I said before in the summary, the Original Character, Eris, will not be romantically interested in or with anyone throughout the story. FrostIron will take a long time to happen, but it will happen eventually!

Loki glanced around the buildings, his green eyes peering at every nook and alleyway to make sure he was not being followed or traced. Only when he was certain did he stride into the house in front of him. The night was quiet, strangely silent for the ‘city that never sleeps’ even if it was in a rougher area. The buildings around the god were crumbling ruins; overpowered by mould and creepers, their scent rushing through his nose, causing it to wrinkle in disgust. Why Eris chose to live in this horrid place was beyond him. 

Silently, Loki crept through the doorway, pushing the collapsed door to the side, and snuck into the decaying house. The carpets were wet and mouldy and the roof was littered with holes the size of cars. The only noise that could be heard was the creaking of the ancient floorboards as Loki walked through the endless hallways. 

He stopped. Eris was around here; he could sense it. The God stopped and looked around the room. It was obviously the lounge. With the rusty fireplace surrounded by moth-eaten and worn couches. The hideous wallpaper covered with cobwebs and mildew. Loki peered around the room, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light before spinning sharply around, staring directly at the figure behind him. “Did I scare you?” The person asked, eyes glinting and mouth smirking. “No, you startled me, that is all, Eris.” Loki replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Sure,” Eris jumped onto the couch and kicked up her feet before sinking into the decaying leather. The God crinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Would you like a seat?” Eris patted the spot next to her, sending cockroaches pouring up from beneath the couch, through the cracks. Loki stepped back and sneered, 

“The smell alone would put even Thor off! And that oaf would place his behind on anything and everything!” Eris grinned, 

“He was never the brightest was he!” 

“No, not even close.” Loki looked over to the corner of the room, where he spotted a wooden chair, which looked vaguely acceptable and clean. He pulled it up in front of the couch and sat elegantly down, crossing his legs and placing his hands over his knees, “Anyway, enough talk of my not-brother, we have much more important things to discuss.” Eris’s face remained stoic, although she looked like she was deep in thought. Loki peered at her, trying to catch a break in her poker face. 

Eris was by no means pretty. Her eyes were to wide and unnaturally light blue, filled with insanity from years of bloodlust. Her cheekbones cut into the top of her face, making her features all look freakishly pointed. Eris was unhealthily pale and thin. Her limbs were long and gangly with her entire body bony, not from lack of food though, she ate plenty but her weight or appearance never seemed to change. Her most notable feature was by far her hair. It was naturally red, the same colour as her bright lips and the layers of blood on her hands. It was knotted and greasy and resembled a rat’s nest that reached all the way to her ankles if she kept it down, but to her knees if she tied it up. 

Eris’s façade never broke, so Loki had no choice but to sit back into the chair and pull his own poker face that he had mastered over the years. 

“So, business, what was on your agenda God of Mischief?” 

“I believe it would be substantial to the both of us if we became allies.” Loki avoided honeyed words; he knew that sweet-talking and flattery would not get him what he wanted with Eris. 

“Hm, straight to the point, I like it…” She flicked her chin and shut her eyes, considering the option. While she was silent, Loki thought up every possible way to deal with every possible reaction that Eris might show. She was as unpredictable as it got. Even an idiot could tell that. Even Thor could tell that. 

“I agree, it would be worthwhile for the both of us, but how can I know you will keep your word? We have both changed since our separate…falls… I find no reason for me to trust you or for you to trust me,” Eris stated blankly, if somewhat nostalgic, judging and calculating his every move. Loki sat up a little straighter. 

“I agree, we have both changed greatly since those…incidents…we have no means to trust each other fully anymore. Which is why I would be willing to make a blood oath, as long as it is both of us that sign our names.” Loki finished speaking and watched, green eyes those of a hawk, watching her every move. 

Eris contemplated the idea, “I like it. We cannot break our promises and have each gained a formidable ally. We have the same enemies, so joining forces we could take them down together. It is a win-win.”

Loki smirked, his green eyes filled with mischief. Eris leant back into her couch and grinned back, her eyes filled with chaos and the usual slow burn of madness. Her instability had grown over the years. The voices louder, the temptations stronger and the wants darker; yet still, she didn’t mind. 

“Did you bring the contract with you?” Eris asked.

“Of course,” Loki pulled out his knife, and tore of the sheaf, allowing the paper that was folded neatly inside to fall out. He put the knife down on the coffee table and opened up the blank piece of paper. The page was a golden colour and smooth to the touch, obviously of great quality. Loki then pulled out a pen, “Do you have any terms?” 

“A few,” Eris replied, leaning closer so she could see the paper, and exactly what he was writing. 

“Then by all means, let us start.” 

The two sat together for hours, arguing over the exact conditions and terms, debating how exactly it was to be spelt out and the consequences if either were to break them. Eventually, with morning sunlight filtering through the shattered windows, illuminating every speck of dust that floated in the morning air, Loki and Eris had finished, all six pages of their contract, agreeing (to a point) on almost every phrase written in that paper. 

They looked up at each other and nodded in understanding. It was now time to sign the contract. It was decided that the offender would feel any cause of deliberate pain they were to cause onto their partner and that if either were to fraternize against the other for negative intentions then their lives would be taken. Now the time had come to complete the bond, to sign their names into a deal that would hold their lives at stake. 

Loki stood up over the paper, cleared his throat before placing the knife over his finger and quickly slicing it, barely wincing as he saw the red begin to flow from his skin. “I, Loki Liesmith, son-of-none, solemnly swear to abide by the contract I have created with Eris Bringer-of-Madness, daughter-of-none and willingly accept the consequences I must face if I were to break the conditions I have helped create.” With that, the blood on Loki’s finger dripped down onto the paper, seemingly being pulled to the words like two magnets to each other. As the red hit the page, it slowly began to spell out his name in curly lettering, binding him permanently to the deal. 

Eris smirked as Loki passed her the blade; she looked down before slicing her own finger open. “I, Eris Bringer-of-Madness, daughter-of-none, solemnly swear to abide by the contract I have created with Loki Liesmith, son-of-none and willingly accept the consequences I must face if I were to break the conditions I have helped create.” With that, the blood formed her name next to Loki’s and the deal was signed. 

Silence filled the room as the two looked down onto the paper, reading through it yet again to make sure neither had fooled the other. Neither had. Loki smirked at Eris, and she smirked back. Green eyes met blue, both filled with a sadistic, insane intention. 

“I think this will be enjoyable,”

“For once, God of Lies, I believe you are telling the truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the Avengers will be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
